hanna_barberafandomcom-20200214-history
The Quake Maker
The Quake Maker is a Zillion Dollar Adventures segment that was originally broadcast 29 October 1983 (weekend before Halloween) during the fourth and final season of the Richie Rich cartoon series. This segment was loosely based on a ten-page story from 1975 most recently published in Richie Rich Digest Stories #11 in the summer of 1981. Summary Richie and Jackie Jokers were taking a ride on a private jet. Jackie was entertaining Richie and Dollar the Dog on the TV by portraying different characters from then-popular TV series, such as Columbo and others. Then, a suspicious dwarf character, who appeared to be visually-impaired, interrupted the in-flight broadcast and held a device that would cause earthquakes. He dared Richie and Jackie to hunt him down by obtaining three objects that served as clues that point to a major world landmark that he intends to destroy if he doesn't get hunted down within a predetermined amount of time. Their first stop was in the Arctic, where Richie and Jackie found a full ham with a clue attached to it. Soon afterwards, an earthquake caused an avalanche and they ran to their jet. Their next stop was a desert in Africa, where they had found a playing card inside a mummy's tomb that depicted a king of hearts. A clue was also attached to it, and directed Richie, Jackie and Dollar to the Amazon River where they found a one-dollar bill - a buck while on a small island in the middle of the river. Trouble mounted when the quake maker caused the island to slowly sink, and to make matters worse, three alligators were ready to attack the threesome. Luckily, using one of Professor Keenbean's inventions, a lullaby machine, the alligators started to doze off, and the threesome started to make an escape. Meanwhile, back on the plane, with so little time left before a major landmark was to be destroyed, Richie and Jackie were still trying to figure out the puzzle. A mishap by Dollar caused the three objects to fly and fall on the floor, putting the clues in the right order, and when put together, it was revealed that the major landmark was Buckingham Palace. When Richie, Jackie and Dollar arrived in London, England, they tried to hunt down the suspect in Buckingham Palace, and successfully captured him. When the threesome were headed back to Richville, Jackie appeared on the TV screen impersonating Elvis Presley. Dollar reacted and annoyed Richie, causing him to plug Dollar's mouth with the ham they had found earlier to calm him down. Trivia * This was the final appearance of Jackie Jokers. * A picture frame depicting a redhead female is shown at one point. It is uncertain if the female depicted in the picture is Gloria Glad. * On one of the two VHS compilations released around 1997, this episode may have been listed as "Ends of the Earth." Since the editor of this page was a fan of the comic book series, after viewing this episode "The Quake Maker" does seem fitting. * An earthquake plot was also used in the Season 2 Zillion Dollar Advantures segment "Voodoo Island". Category:Richie Rich Category:Richie Rich episodes Category:TV Episodes Category:Richie Rich Zillion Dollar Adventures segments Category:The Funtastic Index